


Out Of Tune

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, M/M, Top Nero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: 4N4D，架空，大概是大学生N×驻唱歌手D，私设如山（划重点）
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4N4D，架空，大概是大学生N×驻唱歌手D，私设如山（划重点）

Devil May Cry，右下角标注了一个小小的club

尼禄挑了挑眉，夜店的名字实在是有够古怪，但这无关紧要，赌约中并没有指定哪一家，于是他刻意挑选了离家最远的。

毕竟如果被姬莉叶发现的话，少不了要挨一顿数落。

收养家庭中的年龄与他相仿的女孩足够温柔细心，和她比起来，尼禄简直就像个还没长大的孩子，于是姬莉叶体贴地充任了那个照顾人的角色，这让尼禄既惭愧又感激。

嗯……所以有些事还是瞒着她比较好。

他按亮手机界面，十点半，这应该是夜店的正常营业时间，同时他也并不意外地看见了一条未读消息：

**没胆子去就别勉强自己了。**

他知道这是最劣质的激将法，但尼禄却坦然地一脚踩进了这样再浅显不过的圈套里，一半出于不服输的倔强，一半也出于他那一点隐秘的好奇心。

在门口都能听见节奏迅速的鼓点，一下一下地敲得人心脏都开始震颤，高亢尖锐的电子音极其刺耳地折磨着他的末梢神经，所以说他不喜欢这种地方，简直能吵得人血压飙升。

他把隔音效果相当好的耳机戴上，然后推开了门。

酒气。

毫不意外，毕竟这是夜店，但是一旦混杂着过于浓重的烟味和各类化妆品发腻的香气，就能差点让从未经历过这种场面的年轻人直接吐出来。

他眯着眼好让那些五颜六色闪动着的光线变得模糊一点，这样就无法荼毒他的眼睛。尼禄径直走向了吧台。

酒保是个女人，金色的长发在玻璃柜中透出的冷光下仿佛真的带着点碎钻似的零星的光，精致描摹的眼线和深红的唇色让她的美看起来极具侵略性，贴身的黑色皮质抹胸和热裤毫无保留地将凹凸有致的身体曲线勾勒出来，尼禄把视线移开，脸颊有些发烫。

“哎呀……来了一位小朋友。”女人凑过来打量着尼禄，在脸上写着老练和成熟，肆意放纵自己欲望的男女中间，这个新来的显得有些紧张而羞涩的年轻人看起来是如此格格不入。

尼禄摘下耳机，并不太想和眼前的人有过多交流，他回想了一下那份赌约，以相当谨慎的口吻回答：“一杯威士忌，只要杰克丹尼，加冰。”

“叫我崔西。”女人笑眯眯地用指甲敲了敲玻璃桌面，“这是规矩，如果你想点酒的话，得用亲密些的称呼。”

“……崔西。”

“乖。”对方的唇角勾起一抹满意的笑容。

尼禄还没来得及从刚刚的紧张里缓过神来，肩膀就被人从右侧拍了一下，他警惕地转头看向那个人，忍不住有些发愣。

男人银色的碎发被不停变化着的光线镀上各种不同的光晕，眼瞳里闪烁着明晃晃的笑意和戏谑，他穿着黑色的紧身背心，于是从肩膀到手臂的肌肉线条都一览无余，或许是刚刚结束了什么剧烈运动，他微微喘着气，皮肤上附着一层薄薄的汗水，发丝黏了几缕在额头上，被他不耐烦地拨开，尼禄注意到对方戴着黑色的露指手套，手腕上缠绕着花哨夸张的金属饰品。

“不喜欢这里的音乐？”对方示意了一下尼禄脖子上挂着的耳机，他的声音里带着些呼吸不稳的颤抖，语气熟稔得就像认识已久的朋友。

“很吵。”

“嗯……”男人沉吟着思索了一下，“所以你喜欢安静，那你为什么会来这里？”

他来不及回答这个问题，就被折返的崔西打断了，出乎意料的是对方手上拿着两杯酒，分别放在了尼禄和男人的面前，在尼禄的杯子里，琥珀色的酒液里漂浮着球形的冰块。

“加冰。”男人不满地咂了咂嘴，“我的嗓子快冒烟了。”

“除非你今晚上不打算工作了。”崔西对男人的要求无动于衷，转而继续和尼禄搭话：“所以你是来找但丁的？”

男人撇了撇嘴，相当不情愿地拿起了杯子。

“但丁？”尼禄疑惑地重复了一遍这个名字，“不……”

那个陌生的男人把酒杯重新放回桌上，清晰地嗑出一声脆响，以表达自己的不满。

他看起来的确很渴，尼禄想到，毕竟杯子里的酒一滴都没有浪费。

男人站起来，非常自然且亲昵地揉乱了尼禄的头发，他靠得有些近，尼禄能很清晰地闻到威士忌中麦芽的清香和男士香水混合在一起的味道，甚至带着一点汗味。

那并不能让人产生厌恶的情绪，反而让他感到相当……性感。

脑海里突兀蹦出的形容词让尼禄的呼吸一瞬间有些困难，他慌张地喝了一口酒以掩饰自己突如其来的尴尬。

男人凑近他的耳畔，温热的呼吸拂在耳垂上有些发痒，尼禄分不太清楚到底是因为威士忌还是因为这个看起来比他大了十岁不止的男人，他的脸颊像是要烧起来一样热。

“那么接下来是送给你的特别服务——”对方拖长了最后一个字的尾音，然后捏了捏年轻人晕红的耳尖，“Kid”

“等等！”在听到这个称呼的一瞬间，尼禄相当不爽地皱起了眉，但是男人已经相当迅速地离开，重新融进了人群里，尼禄依稀瞥见对方的后颈上有一个相当醒目的纹身。

“他没有说自己的名字吗？”崔西这回以相当感兴趣的眼神看着尼禄，让他不明所以地点点头。

“你已经知道了。”

从刚刚开始起就没有停过的音乐声突然中止了，有谁把给那些循环播放的吵闹歌曲按下了暂停键。

灯光一层层地熄灭，最后只留了一束孤独干净的白色光线，聚焦在偌大房间中另一头舞台上的那个人身上，尼禄不由得惊讶地睁大了眼。

那是刚刚坐在他旁边的男人，对方抱着一把相当简单的木制吉他，和他方才轻佻的样子完全不同，垂眸调整着吉他弦的模样，竟然让尼禄看出了几丝温顺的意味。

男人抬眼，那个眼神里隐约带着点调侃，让尼禄一个激灵，感到自己仿佛正在被他注视着，但这里距离舞台并不算太近，更何况中间还隔着这么多人，那大概只是自己的错觉。

对方笑了笑，随手拨出几个流畅的和弦，然后抓过麦克风：

“这是今晚的第一曲。”

-TBC.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的时间跨度有点大了，原本是只有四代的人物，但五代出来以后我真的太喜欢妮可了，这里就私心把妮可加上，比五代的妮可稍微年轻一点  
> 但丁敲的就是超链接跳转的那首曲子_(:з」∠)_

对一个人产生兴趣很难，但失去兴趣却只需要短暂的一两分钟，这个定理对但丁而言似乎并不起作用，尼禄不想承认对方像是磁石一样引走了自己全部的心思，可事实就是如此。

——他小心翼翼地跟在对方身后，一边保持着三十米左右的距离，一边唾弃自己跟踪狂似的行径。

数分钟前他坐在街边的咖啡厅里，盯着来来往往的人群，漫不经心咬着吸管小口吞咽那杯甜得发腻的草莓味汽水，并发誓下次再也不轻易尝试任何新口味，耳机里循环着的歌听得他昏昏欲睡，全然失去了但丁唱出来的那种新鲜和有趣，他心里打着小算盘，正琢磨着什么时候再去一趟Devil May Cry，下一秒就看见了一个熟悉的身影从街对面走过。

他腾地坐直了去瞧，发现那果然是但丁，尼禄想也不想地起身走出了咖啡厅，顺手把那杯喝了不到一半的饮料塞进垃圾桶。

于是事态就发展成了现在这样：他跟着但丁穿过熙攘的马路和街道，绕进阴暗沉静的小巷，在一前一后只剩下他们两人时，尼禄尽可能地把脚步放到最轻，满心认为自己的跟踪技巧还算高超，然而但丁在回头的那一刻就打破了他的幻想：“你还想跟着我多久？”

对方看起来并不生气，尼禄往后退了两步，觉得现在装傻也无济于事，只得硬着头皮反驳：“我、我刚刚才看见你往这边走。”

“从那家咖啡店附近起到现在？你把这称作是‘刚刚’？”

“……”尼禄不吭声。

男人笑了起来：“行了，好奇宝宝，跟我来吧。”

尼禄倒也不在意那个调侃意味极强的称呼，三步并作两步地追上了男人，他终于有机会能站在但丁的身边，于是便忍不住用余光细细打量对方，那天晚上他不曾看清形状的纹身，在衣领的掩盖下隐约透露出一点深黑色，但丁摘了那些夸张花哨的银色手链，取而代之的是一块朴素简单的腕表，但耳垂上却还留着枚黑色的耳钉，他的身上有一股好闻的清淡男士香水味道，尼禄忍不住吸了吸鼻子。

“你还是学生吧，怎么，今天不用上课吗？”

“今天没课。”这是实话。

“嗯。”但丁用简单的单音节应付了他的回答，同时也截断了话题延伸的可能性，这让尼禄有些沮丧和懊恼，不知道该如何和眼前的人进行一场礼貌而得体的交谈。

两人又顺着歪歪扭扭的破败巷子往前走了一阵，空气里弥漫着令人焦躁不安的尴尬和沉默，显然但丁并没有感受到这样的气氛，男人的心情似乎相当不错，嘴角还噙着一丝若有若无的微笑。

他们驻足在一幢不起眼的屋前，灰扑扑的门牌和疏于照料的庭院让尼禄怀疑这里究竟是否有人居住，可但丁径直地推开门，尼禄只得紧随其后，一阵清脆的风铃声告知主人有客来访。

男人示意尼禄先进去，微弯着腰的模样似乎是在俯身邀请，神神秘秘的架势成功激起了尼禄的好奇心，他一脚踏进大门里，随即就被眼前的一切惊呆了：

该说是单纯的混乱无序还是另类的叛逆个性，一整面墙上满是张扬花哨的五颜六色涂鸦，蓝色的字母“Devil Never Cry”是所有花纹和装饰的焦点，霓虹灯管给文字边框围了圈柔光，涂鸦墙下是一套深蓝色的架子鼓，金属边缘反射出碎钻似的光。

还有吉他，在墙壁上挂了整齐的一排，延伸到走廊的另一头，几把贝斯架在陈列架上，电子琴和萨克斯在房间的右侧，那里甚至还有台打碟机，可整个室内洋溢着的音乐却是温和缓慢的叮咚钢琴，奇特的氛围让尼禄屏住了呼吸。

“妮可——！”但丁倒是毫无顾忌地大声叫着某个人的名字。

没有动静，就像是这儿根本没有他要找的人。

“这臭丫头……”但丁笑着数落了两句，随即轻车熟路地坐在了鼓手的位置上，掂量了一下鼓棒。

“她来了就提醒我一声，kid.”尼禄又听到了这个令自己感到被小瞧的称呼，也才后知后觉地反应过来，但丁甚至还不知道自己的名字。

男人似乎已经和屋主熟稔无比，知道自己的“小试身手”并不会招来任何人的不快，于是尼禄站在那里，听见鼓声先是试探性地响了响，男人似乎正在评估眼前的乐器，随即他微微闭上眼思索了一会儿，再次起手时，节奏极快而有力的复杂鼓点一下又一下地像是敲在尼禄的脊背上，莫名的急切和隐秘的灼痛弥漫在四肢百骸，他却兴奋到几乎什么都无法思考，直愣愣地盯着男人认真的眼眸。

[【Mid-Manhattan(Drum Solo) 开头至2:23部分】 ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=407007424)

他突然反应过来那晚他在Devil May Cry初遇但丁时，为何对方会稍显疲态，他在门外听见的澎湃而热烈的鼓声，或许正是出自但丁之手。

男人的呼吸有些急促，连带着起伏的鼓点也煽动着尼禄的心跳，他不知道但丁是有意炫技还是无意间的动作，鼓棒在节奏的间隙被对方抛出，转了一圈后又稳稳地被男人握在手里。

他看得有些呆了，冷不丁地迎上但丁一个自信而满意的笑，银发的鼓手跟随自己手上的独奏微微点头，冲着尼禄眨了眨眼。

他感到战栗的冲动从头顶直窜胸膛，尼禄悄悄地握紧了手，像是这样就能抑制住自己高昂得快要大声呼喊的心情，他分不清这是因为激越的鼓声，还是但丁那一个抛过来的眼神。

甚至当一切归于静止的一瞬间，他还有意犹未尽的不满和焦虑。 

“都叫你提醒我了。”男人示意尼禄向身后看，于是年轻人乖乖地照做。

他想过但丁要找的人或许会是位稳重成熟的女性，可他只猜对了后半部分，对方的确是女性没错，但无论是妆容还是衣着都透着一股子我行我素的意味，手臂、腰腹和大腿上的纹身肆无忌惮地袒露在空气中，尼禄瞄了一眼便慌张地移开了视线。

“你好……”尼禄犹豫了几秒，决定先打招呼。

“你姘头？”妮可一开口就让尼禄懵在原地，而后反应过来这句话并不是冲着他说的，因为他听见但丁肆无忌惮的笑声，尼禄窘迫得简直想找个地方把自己给埋了。

“不……我们不是……”他试图解释。

“我开玩笑的，这家伙应该还不会没良心到对毛头小子出手。”妮可转身往房间的另一侧走去，打火机咯嗒咯嗒的声音响了几下，女孩叼着烟含混不清的声音从柜子后传来：“喝点什么？”

“啤酒，冰的。”尼禄想附和一句他也一样，可是但丁接着补充：“给这小子来瓶汽水就行了。”

“我成年了。”他不甘示弱地瞪了对方一眼。

“在我们的规矩里，你这个年纪离成年还早着呢。”

“我凭什么要遵守你的规矩。”

“因为这里是我的地盘。”

“嘿！说话注意点，这里是我的地盘。”妮可探了个头出来宣示主权。

“你的？这家店的店主是你？”起初尼禄还以为女孩大概是个助理或者副店长，听见对方的话多少令人有些意外。

“是啊，怎么样，这面墙是不是超酷？”女孩炫耀似的语气让尼禄觉得有些好笑，但他不得不承认，屋内的装修风格第一眼能让人惊艳到说不出话来。

“那也是我出钱让你折腾的。”但丁补充。

“真是谢谢你。”妮可把杯子推到他们面前，“如果来拿东西的时候也能给钱就更好了。”

“想都别想，我们签过协议的，白纸黑字。”

“我后悔死了。”妮可仿佛看见自己从但丁身上能捞到的收入正在哗啦啦流失，于是嘴角往下撇得更厉害了。

“这次是什么？架子鼓？你好像很中意我刚搞来的那一套。”尼禄听出来她指的是但丁片刻前用过的鼓。

“我那边的还能再用一段时间，我是来换把吉他的。”

妮可点点头：“那你等会儿。”

她起身去了那处放着吉他的走廊，尼禄虽然不太情愿，但也喝了口冰镇的汽水，看向坐在一旁好整以暇的但丁：“你不去看看吗？”

“她知道我想要什么，我们合作很久了。”

半晌后妮可拎着一个黑色背包走过来递给了但丁：“全单板，OM型，深红色。”

男人点了点头，接过东西后甚至连看都不打算看一眼就准备要走。

“等等，你今天不弹几首吗？”妮可叫住他。

“架子鼓就够了吧，我赶时间。”但丁笑着婉拒了对方，拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“走了。”

尼禄求之不得，他唐突地横亘进一对熟人的对话间，正尴尬得恨不得变成空气。

“你叫什么名字？”谢天谢地，这会儿妮可终于想起来这个几乎被她忽视的人。

“尼禄。”

“喔……”妮可了然，“下次你来店里可以给你点优惠。”

那模样看上去还是将他和但丁捆绑在了一块儿，尼禄于是涨红了脸继续他片刻前未完成的辩驳：“我只是恰好在路上遇到他而已。”

“行了行了，我也不是你想的那个意思。”妮可摆了摆手，示意他们慢走不送。

当他重新回到小巷中时简直是松了口气，尼禄根本不擅长应付那类不听人说话的人，而妮可看起来就属于这部分最难交流的人之一。

但丁背着吉他，和年轻人默默地走在返回的路上，此刻他看上去好像没有方才那么轻松，眉头微皱着似乎在思考什么。

决定找些什么话题来聊的尼禄率先开口：“之前那把吉他坏了？”

但丁并没有马上作出回应，而是自顾自地低头又想了一会儿，才慢慢地回答他：“不是什么大问题，只是用的时间长了，音色也变了。”

“你对音乐感兴趣吗？”这下换成但丁来问他。

“对演奏没什么想法，只是喜欢听罢了。”

但丁轻轻的笑了笑：“是吗，只喜欢听啊。”男人的语气变得有些奇怪。

“我能听听吗？”他指了指尼禄挂在脖子上的耳机。尼禄点了点头，把耳机的一边递给对方，于是男人凑过来站得离他近了些，他们的手臂轻轻地互相碰了一下，于是温暖又有些发痒的感觉就顺着皮肤挠在了心底。

但丁戴上耳机的那一刻就用相当调侃而暧昧的目光看了尼禄一眼，年轻人迷惑了好半天，才惊恐地反应过来，播放器里循环的还是那天晚上但丁送给他的“特别服务”。

“你很喜欢这首歌？”

“我……我是很久以前听到的。”尼禄说话底气明显不足。

“那我运气还不错，正好挑了首你喜欢的。”但丁明显看出了他蹩脚的谎言，却也好心地替年轻人找了个台阶下。

他们又回到那家咖啡厅附近，甚至还并肩往前走了几条街，尼禄记得这里离Devil May Cry还有些距离，可但丁却已经停下了脚步，这里的十字路口一侧通往学校，另一侧通往Devil May Cry，他们暂且要在这里告别了。

“就到这儿吧，你应该是Z大的学生。”这并不难猜，毕竟从这家夜店所处的位置来看，的确还能吸引到Z大的年轻人。

尼禄并不打算否认这一点，于是他点了点头。

“你叫尼禄。”但丁听见了妮可问他的名字，这倒也好，省得他们甚至都聊了这么久，尼禄还要郑重其事地重新介绍自己。

“我的名字崔西应该已经告诉你了。”但丁笑了笑，“看来她挺喜欢你的。”

“……”尼禄的脸有些发烫。

“常来吧，我会唱歌给你听的。”男人轻轻地拍了拍年轻人的后脑勺，“再见了。”

这句话的深意实在令人难以捉摸，尼禄愣怔在原地，有些不知所措地看着但丁的背影。

走出去几步，男人若有所思地回头，带着一脸“果不其然”的表情，发现年轻人还杵在那儿一动不动。

“免费的！”他大声补充到，“这机会可不常有，好好珍惜啊，kid.”

尼禄无言地点了点头。 

他会的。

-TBC.-


End file.
